Trash Love
by Diamont Bee
Summary: Bien si entraste a este fic esperando la típica historia de lesbianas de Jasper y Lápiz están en el fic equivocado, hago este fic para desahogarme un poco, lo que te voy a presentar puede que no te guste pero agradecería que lo leyeras hasta el final. Este fic esta basado en una serie de acontecimientos ocurridos en mis tiempos de la universidad. Puede que te interese


**Aclaraciones**

Bien si entraste a este fic esperando la típica historia de lesbianas de Jasper y Lápiz están en el fic equivocado, hago este fic para desahogarme un poco, lo que te voy a presentar puede que no te guste pero agradecería que lo leyeras hasta el final. Se aclara que esta obra está hecha de fans para fans y que la propiedad intelectual de Steven universe le pertenecen a cartoon Network y a Rebeca Sugar

Bien si aun así quieres leer esta historia bohemia y con un final un tanto agridulce (por que para ser sinceros no es que en la vida tengas muchas probabilidades de conseguir un final feliz) ten en cuenta dos detalles, cambiare de sexo a jasper y a peridot, Mas adelante entenderá por que tome esta decisión, bien supongo que esta aclaración se hizo un poco larga así que pongámonos s trabajar.

Disfruta esta historia una parte es real y otra es ficción, trata de adivinar que es ficción y que es realidad.

 **Un comienzo un tanto torpe e idealista**

Hay cosas que parecen que van a ir mal desde que la vez, como un castillo de naipes o tu examen de programación lineal del cual no estudiaste absolutamente nada. Pero aun así somos lo suficientemente estúpidos e idealistas para creer que por un milagro o fuerza del destino las cosas irán bien.

-Oye lápiz que haces tan tonta al frente de la ventana, que no oíste que el profesor termino la clase hace ya 5 minutos, acaso quieres quedarte encerrada en el salón?

Y devolviéndome a la realidad tenemos a mi compañero de clases del tipo escandaloso el cual es menor que yo dos años que por que fue bendecido con un buen intelecto tiene derecho a sermonearnos todo lo que quiera a los comunes, estaba un tanto aburrida así que quise discutir con él un rato

-vamos P sabes que pienso de esta clase "Administración Agropecuaria", cuando la quise tomar pensé que sería algo más entretenido, pero lo único que hacemos es hablar de términos tontos que nunca usaremos en nuestra vida y ni siquiera nos acercaremos al campo.

-Hmmm ciertamente tienes razón pero vamos, ya vamos en quinto aguanta un poco más lazuli y dentro de poco nos graduaremos

Jajaj sinceramente este chico es gracioso, quería discutir con él y termino cediendo completamente, bueno es lo suficientemente listo para darse cuenta que lo único que quería era gritarle que él me gritara y al final fingiera llorar un poco para que me invitara algo de comer. Puede ser un chico listo pero para mí es un simple mocoso, no es que con 22 me sienta una adulta pero solo con ver a "P" puedo darme cuenta lo mucho que dos simples años hacen la diferencia. Chaqueta verde a cuadros desabrochada con una camisa negra con el logotipo de evangelion unos jeans un tanto desgastados y esos enormes lentes que compro, siempre me pregunto por qué eligió ese marco, que acaso dijo en la óptica denme los lentes más nerds que tengan ya que soy un simple antisocial que me la paso encerrado en mi habitación jugando LOL y viendo series de animación para evadir esta realidad. OK supongo que ese pensamiento es un poco pasando pero así se le ve al dorito que tengo como compañero de cuarto, creí que a la semana de mudarnos juntos intentaría seducirme, pero el enano solo se la paso evitando mis ojos todo el tiempo y siendo tímido, creí que en una semana más lo haría y no lo ha intentado en dos años que llevamos de compañeros de cuarto.

-oye lápiz porque te estas riendo?

Ups creo que me deje llevar

-nada tranquilo estaba pensando en el pasado, bien ahora que tenemos unas horas libres que quieres hacer?

-necesito recoger mi moto del taller, quieres acompañarme?

-está bien de paso pasemos por la heladería

Así que luego de salir de la universidad seguimos platicando de cosas triviales de la vida, de vez en cuando "P" me contaba sobre una nueva serie que vio, no es que fuera muy fan de las series animadas pero tengo que admitir que siempre encontraba alguna que me encantara, como aquella vez que me mostro la de una chica que era un guitarrista y estuvimos cantando sus canciones toda la noche. Me gustaba charlar con él y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya estábamos al frente del taller.

-Disculpe vengo por la moto que deje el sábado

"p" hablo en la recesión, estaría un poco ocupado con el mecánico así que me pase por ahí dando vueltas por el taller, olor a aceite por todas partes con muchos vehículos, seguí caminando un por el taller has ver una peculiar escena dentro de uno de los cuartos, una persona bastante alta y fornida golpeando una pieza de latón con todas sus fuerzas. Sentí pena por la pobre pieza, no es que sea una fan de las maquinas pero estoy seguro que golpear una pieza de latón no ayudara para nada a reparar un vehículo, me quede observando a aquel hombre golpear el pedazo de latón y luego de un tiempo se giró asía mí y vi en su rostro unas quemaduras

\- que acaso es divertido verme golpear este maldito trozo de metal?

Su voz era profunda y me hizo sentir bastante miedo, si la lápiz de hace cuatro años fuera escuchado esto seguramente fuera agachado su cabeza, pero yo ya Salí de mi espejo y la lápiz temerosa se quedó en él.

-Vi que le pusiste ganas, así que me quede viendo que tanto puedes golpear esa mierda hasta que alguien más venga

Para hacerme la confiada estaba totalmente asustada, esa persona tenia cicatrices en la cara sostenía un martillo de metal y parece que no tenía un muy buen carácter

-No te pases de graciosa enana, no eh tenido un buen día y solo necesito una razón para mandar todo esto a la mierda, adivina quién me está dando un buen motivo para que eso pase?

Saben en este momento se supone que debería haberme asustado incluso más que antes, pero por algún extraño motivo quería continuar molestándolo

-enserio crees que soy del tipo de chicas que por que un chico le grite bajara la cabeza?, te metiste con la equivocada ahora si me crees tan importante para ser un motivo de "mandarlo todo a la mierda" creo que eres de los que no sale muy a menudo

Lo admito en este momento si estaba asustada y más al ver como sostenía ese mazo gigante pero no quería ceder, por más grande y fuerte que sea ahora yo estoy en control

-Valla nunca antes vi una chica con tantas agallas

De repente tiro el mazo y salió del cuarto, quería correr pero ya había llegado muy lejos como para eso, qué clase de persona se dispone a molestar a una persona que no conoce y lo más importante porque quiere intentar dominar la situación?, supongo que esa persona seria yo.

-vamos ya que estas tan dominante por que no intentas amaestrarme?, o todo lo que dices son simple palabras para intentar asustarme? Cuidado florecita por que no tienes ni idea de que soy capaz

Repentinamente me tomo de los hombros y me puso contra la pared y luego de eso acerco su rostro al mío de modo que sentía su respiración y podía ver claramente sus cicatrices las cuales ahora podía ver bien que eran quemaduras, sobra decir que por más que intentara aparentar calma ya estaba temblando y justo cuando esperaba lo peor se escuchó un grito

-JASPER! Maldito holgazán ven inmediatamente, supone que deberías haber acabado ya

La voz parecía ser la del encargado con el que hablaba "P" y casi parecieron palabras mágicas porque al momento de pronunciar su nombre este se alejó de mí de inmediato en dirección de dónde provenía el grito

-Parece que tienes mucha suerte florecita, es gracioso pero aunque temblabas como una gelatina me seguiste viendo con esos ojos dominantes. Preguntaste si eras lo suficientemente relevante como para mandar todo esto a la mierda

Aquí tomo una pausa no más de 5 segundos pero se sintieron eternos y no sé porque tenía tantas ganas de saber que respondería

-no lo eres, pero lo gracioso es que podrías serlo

Luego de eso se alejó rápidamente del lugar y me dispuse a ordenar mis pensamientos pero creo por instinto mi boca se abrió y dijo lo siguiente

-Vete a la mierda, no me interesa lo que pienses de mi

Se detuvo, pero luego siguió su camino. Poco después decidí volver al mostrador y volver con P para ver si lograba calmarme y así dejar este episodio como un mal día y al parecer ya estaba listo para salir y con un casco extra para mí. Salimos del taller sin decirle una sola palabra obviamente me dijo que estaba rara, pero al parecer hizo caso omiso a sus sospechas y simplemente se subió a su moto, como excusa para no caerme lo abrase obviamente el chico estaba un poco sorprendido

-vamos lápiz no sabía que le tenías tanto miedo a las motos, aunque puede ser que estés haciendo berrinche para que te compre un helado, está bien comeremos helado en tu heladería de siempre

Para ser un chico listo es bastante tonto en muchos aspectos pero tengo que admitir que tiene su lado tierno y así como lo dijo me llevo a mi heladería favorita, estaba fanfarroneando de como su moto lo haría más genial hasta que se bajó de la moto me vio y su rostro se puso pálido

-lápiz, estas llorando?

Dos años como compañeros y jamás me había visto llorar de esa manera, mis lágrimas se escurrían rápidamente mi pecho me dolía, ese maldito me había hecho más daño de lo que creía, no por lo que dijo si no por lo que me hizo recordar. A la joven lápiz obediente a la cual todo le asustaba la cual tenía que obedecer cualquier dictamen que se le imponía y la cual estaba encerrada en un hermoso espejo llamado hogar, equivalía a ser el espejo de blanca nieves todos me preguntaban quién era el más grandioso y yo les respondía que ellos lo eran

-oye lápiz que demonios paso, estas enferma?, te duele algo? Se lo que sea que te pasa deja de llorar no sé qué demonios es pero hare lo que pueda para ayudarte

El enano flaco nerd se veía como todo un caballero en su brillante armadura, pero yo me dije a mi misma que ya no sería una damisela en apuros

-tranquilo P solo recordé algo del pasado al entrar a ese taller, compra el helado para llevar y créeme que me calmare

Estuvo un tanto indeciso pero luego salió corriendo hacia la tienda, unos minutos después volvió con unas bolsas llenas de helado, este chico sí que sabe cómo alegrarme el día, me rei un poco al ver todo el helado que traía

-vamos P daremos muestras gratis en toda la facultad o algo así?

P se rio también y sacaba su pecho con orgullo

-vamos hace tanto que no hacemos una locura, comamos helado hasta que reventemos, total lo puse en la tarjeta de mi madre

Esa última frase me mato de la risa tanto que mis carcajadas no se hicieron esperar

-JAJAJAAJA! Yellow va a matarte si se entera

Luego en ese momento me dije a mi misma que era una estupidez pensar en cosas que ya pasaron y que si volvía a ver a ese maldito yo le demostraría que no soy simplemente una florecita. Si suena algo torpe e idealista, pero todas las grandes cosas comienzan así.

Bueno supongo que aquí acabamos el primer capítulo de este fic, si tienes alguna sugerencia postéalo actualizare los martes en la noche o los miércoles y este capítulo se podría llamar una introducción, presente aunque no a todos los personajes principales si a los que mayor conflicto generaran a lo largo del fic por excepción de uno que más adelante se unirá a las filas. Hay muchos personajes de Steven universo que quiero ir agregando pero creo que necesitare más así que si quieren manden una ficha y lo incluiré como alguien que tome un papel un tanto secundario pero necesario para que esta historia avance. Ser valiente y ser estúpido es básicamente lo mismo


End file.
